Hopeless
by Sellybelly411
Summary: They were in love. There was no way that she would back out now. - Even after the adoption, Callie Adams Foster finds it hard to trust anyone, even her family. But then she meets Ximena Sinfuego, and that changes everything.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Callie was sitting at the edge of a beautiful lake, shaking in fear. She looked down at the picnic basket next to her, the one she had prepared for a _certain someone._

 _But where is she?_

She knew that this certain someone wouldn't abandon her...right?

She had come all this way, stirred up enough courage just to get this far. She had been promised that they would spend the day together.

 _Has she changed her mind?_

Could it be possible that she had lost interest in her?

Though that couldn't be true. They were in love. There was no way that she would back out now.

 _Right?_


	2. Beginning

Beginning

Callie Adams Foster sat in the cafeteria, once again. She wished she could sit with her younger sister, Mariana. It was no secret though that the Latina's friends didn't exactly like her.

Mariana was Callie's best friend. They told each other everything...or so that's what her sister thought. Because there were still some things she couldn't bring herself to talk about.

Irritated, Callie left her table and the school altogether. She didn't want to go home, so she just kept walking.

Not even _looking_ where she was going, Callie tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell down. But much to her own surprise, she didn't hit the ground.

Her eyes flickered downward and she saw someone was holding her.

Looking up, her heart twisted into a huge knot as she met the eyes of possibly the prettiest girl she had ever laid eyes on.

"You okay?"

Callie's heart thumped, "Y-Yeah."

The girl smiled and helped the brunette up, "Good. Be more careful next time, alright?"

"O-Okay." She answered timidly.

The brunette watched the girl walk away, and slowly a blush grew on the 17-year-old's face. Head in the clouds, she went into a coffee shop and stared dreamily into the latté she was holding.

An hour later, Callie left the shop and walked the rest of the way home.

The brunette wasn't surprised to see her Moms waiting by the door.

"Callie, can we speak to you please?" Lena asked.

The brunette nodded and sat down on the couch.

"So, I was informed that you didn't show up to any of your classes today? Is this true?"

"Yeah." The brunette shrugged, her mind still on that girl from before.

"Why?"

"Eh, I dunno. I just wasn't feelin' it." Callie said, as if it was nothing.

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing major." She smiled at herself, mind still on that girl from before, "Can I leave?"

"Yes." Stef answered, watching as the girl floated upstairs.

"Well, that sure was strange." Lena observed, "Do you think something's wrong?"

Stef shook her head, "I don't know, but I sure as hell am gonna find out what."

Back in her bedroom, Callie was twirling a strand of her brown locks around her finger. _Never_ in her life had she felt so lovestruck. It was just one girl, after all.

Seeing her sister like this, Mariana began to get a little creeped out.

But she recognized that look on Callie's face and _had_ to know more. So, she slipped out of bed and joined her sister on the brunette's separate one.

"So?"

Callie jumped in surprise, "Mari _ana!"_

"So? Tell me who you're crushing on."

"Wha—how would _you_ know if I'm crushing on anybody?"

"Because I know you, Cal. And I also know girls. _This_ is what girls do when they are obsessed with someone."

"What? I'm not _obsessed_ over her!"

"Her? You met a _girl?_ What's her name? What's she like? Is she pretty?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "I don't actually know her name. We didn't really have a conversation, exactly. I was just having a crummy day and ditched school. Then I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and she caught me."

"So, this girl is like what? Your knight in shining armor?"

Callie shoved her sister lightly.

"But seriously though, is she cute?" Mariana asked.

The brunette blushed, "Yeah, she is." The girl frowned, "But it doesn't matter. We're never gonna see each other again."

"How would you know that?"

"Because that's how crushes work. They come and go."

"Well, who knows? Maybe you _will_ see her again?"

Mariana was right. Because the next day after school, Callie had decided to walk home. But then she saw something... some _one_ familiar. The girl from yesterday.

The girl looked the brunette's way, who instantly averted her eyes. The girl just laughed and walked over, "Hey."

"Um...hi."

"I saw you and wanted to come say hello, if you don't mind. I'm Ximena, by the way." She reached out and shook the brunette's hand.

"Callie." She responded.

"I know it may sound silly, but would you like to go grab a coffee with me? You seem cool."

Callie blushed, "Okay. Let me just text my Moms." She texted Stef, laughing when she saw the okay of approval. Then she texted Mariana, who responded with a bunch of wide-eyed and kissy-face emojis.

"You good?"

Callie nodded and followed the girl. She was surprised when Ximena grabbed the brunette's hand and led her into the coffee shop.

"Hey, I was just here yesterday." She observed.

"Yeah?"

The brunette nodded and then the two got in line to order their food. It didn't take long for the barista to make it either. So, they grabbed a seat. There was an awkward silence at first, but Ximena quickly started talking.

"You are a very beautiful girl, Cal." The Latina complimented, surprising the brunette.

"Uh...thanks. Y-You're very pretty too."

"Thanks." She smiled, "So, tell me about yourself. What are you into?"

"Photography, mainly."'

"What, you take a lot of selfies?"

Rolling her eyes, Callie picked up her chair and set it right down next to the Latina. She leaned over the slightest bit. So close, in fact, that their cheeks were almost touching. Oblivious to this, the brunette unlocked her phone and opened her Instagram handle. She scrolled through all her pictures, which seemed to impress the Latina.

"These are great." Ximena said, turning her face to the side. She knocked into the table, swayed to the side a bit and kissed the brunette by accident. When the Latina pulled back, she noticed Callie's face had gone red.

"I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized.

"No, no it's fine." The brunette said, wiping some of the Latina's lip-gloss off her own mouth.

"So, what are _you_ into?" Callie asked, leaning back in her chair (which was still next to Ximena) and pocketing her phone.

"I love art. I'm actually taking a class."

"That's cool. Are you any good?"

"I'd hope so, or else I'd never gotten into Art School." She smiled, "So, what are you majoring in?"

"Nothing. I'm a Senior in college. Although I have absolutely no idea what I do want to be doing with my life."

"And that's perfectly fine." Ximena smiled, "Not everyone has to know what they want to do in college. They just sort of...follow their path."

" _Follow their path?"_

"Yeah."

Looking down at her phone, she realized the time and began to panic, "I need to get home, I'm so sorry."

"That's fine, let me give you a ride." The Latina offered, the two paying for the bill before heading to Ximena's car.

"Would you be interested in going on another da—" She cleared her throat, "Would you like to hang out with me again?"

"Sure." Callie answered with a smile. Her cheeks were even redder now as she heard Ximena's slip.

 _This was a date?_

Looking out the window, the brunette was nothing but smiles when they reached her house. Thanking the girl, she slipped out of the car before the Latina stopped her.

"What?"

Grabbing the brunette's hand, the Latina quickly scribbled her number down, "Call me later?"

"Yeah."

Smiling even wider now, she walked inside the house and up to her bedroom.

 _This was the best day ever._


	3. Anxious

Anxious

It was Saturday evening and Callie was _still_ on the phone with Ximena. They were talking about anything and everything. She was surprised that Mariana hadn't woken up yet, but she had had a busy day and was sleeping like a log.

"So, are you available Sunday?" The Latina asked, "We could hang out at my place, if you want."

"Yeah, yeah that'd be awesome. I'd just need to ask my Moms."

Making a route to the kitchen, Stef paused in front of the doorway, staring at her daughter. She was smiling wide and her face was red. The blonde smiled and walked inside thr room, "Hey, Cal." She whispered, gently touching the girl's shoulder.

"Hold on X, I gotta hang up for a second. I'll call you in a sec?" Then she ended the call and turned to her Mother, "What's up?"

"It's two in the morning."

"Is it?" Callie unlocked her phone's lock screen and frowned, "Oh, it is. I'm sorry, was I too loud?"

"No, not at all." Stef assured, "Who were you talking too?"

"Ximena."

"Really? You've been talking to her a lot lately. How come I've never met this girl?"

"Because I've always been just meeting her places. Why, should I not hang out with her anymore? Is there a problem?"

"No, I just want to meet my daughter's new girlfriend."

 _"Girlfriend?_ No, she's just a crush." She admitted, "No big deal."

The blonde nodded, "You really like her though, huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'd still like to meet her though."

Callie nodded, "I'm going to her house tomorrow. I could ask her to pick me up."

Stef nodded again, "That works. Now, you can call your friend and say goodnight but then it's off to bed, yes?"

"Yes."

Smiling, the police officer kissed her daughter goodnight then left the room. The brunette dialed her friend's number and told her that her Moms wanted to meet her, then said goodnight.

Ximena arrived at Callie's house at exactly one-thirty in the afternoon the next day. Opening the door for the Latina, the brunette quickly hugged her friend before leading her inside.

"Um, Moms?" The 17-year-old called, "Ximena's here."

Both women walked into the living room and smiled at the Latina. Lena walked forward and shook the girl's hand, "I'm Lena and this is my wife Stef. I have to tell you it is so nice to finally meet our daughter's new girlfriend."

Eyes widening in horror, Callie shook her head 'no'. Oblivious, the biracial woman continued, "She has said so many wonderful things about you over the last few weeks. I am speaking for both me and my wife, I would just like to say that you see an excellent young lady. Now, just remember to treat her well. Her last relationships with guys haven't ended so well. But I must say it's great to see her dating again."

" _Mama!"_ Callie finally shouted, "She's _not_ my _girlfriend!"_

Blushing red, the brunette stomped out of her house and onto the front lawn, Ximena on her tail. Seeing the brunette, the Latina sat down next to the girl.

"I'm sorry." The brunette said, "That must've been pretty embarrassing, huh?"

"No, not really. I mean, we have been talking a lot so I don't blame your Moms for thinking we're together."

"So... you aren't like, scarred for life because of all that shit Lena said?"

"Girl, please." Ximena said, grabbing the brunette's hand, "And to be honest, I have been into you ever since we met."

" _Really?"_ Callie said, shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you were into girls." She paused, "So... will you go out with me?"

"Yeah. I mean yes, absolutely. I'd love to."

"Great, c'mon." The Latina grabbed the brunette's hand and led her to the car, the two of them laughing as they sang along to the music.

They arrived at Ximena's house just a few minutes later. She led the brunette into her bedroom and pulled her onto the bed. Grabbing the remote, she turned on a movie that Callie wasn't familiar with.

As the opening credits began to roll, the brunette snuggled closer to the Latina. The older girl wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and pulled her even closer (if that was even possible). The brunette leaned her head into the crook of Ximena's neck, smiling wide at the girl she liked so much.

"What?" The Latina asked, pulling away.

Callie just bit her lip, not stopping the smile on her face.

" _What?"_

"Nothing." She said, squeezing the Latina's hand and leaning on her shoulder once again. Raising her eyebrows, Ximena shoved the girl off her, "Tell me girl, _what?"_

"It's nothing, I just haven't been in a relationship in a while. I kind of forgot what it felt like."

"And what _does_ it _feel like?"_

"Awesome." She bit her lip, "This _is_ a relationship, right?"

The Latina smiled, leaned in and kissed the girl.

"That's a yes, I hope?" Callie asked, smiling wider now (if that was even possible). Ximena nodded and allowed the girl to snuggle back into her arms again.

"So, tell me about your past relationships? Were they all girls?"

"No, my first relationship was with a guy. We just weren't clicking and when I realized it was because I was gay, it explained a lot."

"So how 'bout your girlfriends? What were they like?"

"I only had three girlfriends. They all turned out to be total asses, by the way. The first one- Taylor, I found out she was only dating me on a dare from her friends. I was into her, but she wasn't into me."

"Wow, what a bitch."

"Yeah. The second one, Bailey, was sweet at first. But then like, a week later she became super needy and would guilt trip me out of doing my homework. Y'know, the stuff I should be focused on." The brunette paused, "And the third one...that was the worst. Her name was Hayley. We dated for a year and a half. Things were getting serious and I thought I was in love with her. She told me she loved me back, which was utter bullshit by the way since I caught her cheating on me with Bailey."

Ximena grabbed the brunette's hand, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Callie smiled, "Why are you asking me these questions anyway? Are you jealous?"

"Not jealous, just curious."

"Yeah, because you're _jealous."_

"I am _not."_

"Yes, you are!"

Fed up, Ximena jumped on top of Callie and kissed her. Over and over and over.

"The movie's nearly over." The brunette observed, pushing the latina off herself and watching quietly.

"Just so you know? I'm not like any of those loser exes you've dated. I really, _really_ like you Cal."

"Yeah. I really, really like you too."

The Latina exposed all her pearly whites and kissed Callie lightly on her cheek, pulling her close. The brunette rested her head against Ximena's side, hands wrapped around the Latina's waist.

She was nervous about this relationship, true. Though it was also true that she really liked this girl.

All she had to do now was hope this relationship wouldn't blow up like the others did.


End file.
